renegade_legionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ch'Ktal Nor (Graceful Death)
Etymology The term ch'ktal nor ''is a largely untranslatable concept in KessRith ethics; an individual is assumed to have attained ''ch'ktal nor ''if the circumstances of their death are appropriate and if they die in a serene and focussed state of mind. Examples include two evenly matched warriors killing each other simultaneously after each gained supreme insight into each other's mind through attunement-in-battle (''r'qavak, literally "sudden flowering of compassion"); being the first to die in an attack where one is also the foremost warrior in the formation; purposefully dying in a great conflict after having bequeathed one's wives and obligations to a worthy successor. Sometimes, ch'ktal nor ''is sparked by dying in a spot of great natural beauty. Symmetry, purpose, respect and elegance seem to be the key concepts of ''ch'ktal. The translation "Graceful Death", by necessity, can only be a pale rendering of the wealth of meaning of a word from a language with hundreds of expressions for different shades and conditions of honourable death. Design Concept and Operational Role The concept of a light recon vehicle was foreign to the KessRith until they met with Human forces on the field of battle. Two KessRith clans at war would both want to close with the enemy and gain honour and glory by measuring themselves against each other. There was rarely any need for reconnaissance of an enemy who did not hide. Contact with the Ssora and the Human Raj forced the KessRith to change their tactics and implement scouting elements in their armoured units. True to form, these vehicles were light and fast only in comparison to the lumbering, weapons-bristling fortresses that comprise the KessRith main battleline. The Ch'Ktal Nor has a somewhat sluggish acceleration about on par with a medium grav tank, and a huge weapons loadout that would not be out of place on a Liberator or Horatius. It actually performs better in a flanking role or as a lighter version of the medium battle tanks than it does at reconnaissance. On the other hand, even if it cannot outrun other light elements, it can make its pursuers wish they had never caught up with it when it turns at bay and fights. Still, from a Human point of view, all the KessRith managed was to produce an inferior version of a medium tank, with about the same thrust and armament but only a fraction of the staying power. By contrast, the KessRith crews assigned the vehicle complain about what they perceive as the vehicles far-too-light weapons load and inadequate armour. To fit so many and so large weapons into the vehicle's small frame, the Kess designers had to install most of them in the hull. Their limited traverse arc further reduces the Ch'Ktal Nor's agility, not only compared with other light flankers, but also with most medium tanks, which have a similar loadout but provide the tonnage and room to install their guns in a 360° traverse turret. The hull placement fits well with the KessRith doctrine of frontal assault, but is a distinct liability in the kind of fast, mobile combat that light tanks regularly face. Category:KessRith Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Grav Vehicles Category:Light Grav Tanks Category:Commonwealth Vehicles Category:Republican Vehicles Category:A to Z Index